


Sammyspoon and Angelteddy

by donnawooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: Dean always believed that he never gets sick because his dad told him it was allergies. What happens when it turns out it's not allergies at all?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished work and I will be posting a chapter a day. There is a mention of bed sharing between the brothers but it is not sexual, it is comfort, present and past remembrance.

Dean opened the door of the diner, looking around for his brother, smiling to himself when he noticed the floppy hair bent over his laptop. The smile dropped of his face as he coughed into the crook of his elbow, glancing over at Sam to make sure he hadn't heard. Thankfully the attention didn't waver from the computer screen, eyes barely lifting when Dean slid into the opposite side of the booth with a barely audible groan. 

"Nothing Dean, there is no sign of demon activity anywhere." 

Dean grabbed a menu, even though his throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper wrapped in barbed wire and his stomach was churning at the mere thought of food, listening with half an ear as Sam grumbled, "I mean I know we managed to lock Lilith away so she can't be used to free Lucifer, and I'm not complaining about not having anything to hunt, but it's making me nervous. What are they up too?" 

Sam returned his attention back to the computer, not noticing when the waitress came over. 

Dean looked up and smiled at her automatically flirty, "He'll have the chicken Caesar salad and a coke and I'll have a black coffee thanks sweetheart." 

Dean hoped Sam wouldn't notice that he hadn't ordered food, but "Not eating Dean, you sick or something?" 

Dean shrugged, damn his luck, "Nah Sammy, I grabbed something earlier when you were in the library," Dean 's voice came out raspier than normal and Sam lifted an eyebrow at the tone, "Hey I can't help it if the librarian was hot and our room was empty, and then I felt bad because it was her lunchbreak, and she wouldn't get to eat until later." 

Dean smirked, it wasn't a lie, the librarian was hot, it was her lunchbreak, he had felt bad because he had asked her to ring him if Sam left the library which meant she couldn't leave for lunch so he had grabbed some food for her as a thankyou for helping. Then he had gone back to the room to nap because he felt like crap, waking up to a text from his brother telling him to meet him at the diner for lunch. 

"Dude, you are unbelievable," Sam gave him a bitchface and returned back to his search, "Hey Dean I found something, looks like a simple salt and burn. How about it?" 

Dean smiled and agreed to check it out, "After you finish lunch Sammy."

Dean leaned back against the seat, glad that he had managed to distract Sam from the fact that he hadn't eaten again. And he told the truth, it wasn't his fault Sammy added up two and two and got five. Now he just had to find a way to distract Sam at dinner. 

\----

Dean entered the hotel room dripping with mud and shivering. 

Sam looked up at the sound of the door slamming, "What the hell Dean? I thought it was a simple salt and burn. You should have called me if you needed help," he sneezed from the nest of blankets. 

"Sonofabitch water sprite. Not ghost. Wrestled it. Killed it. Need shower. How are you?" Dean held his breath as a cough threatened to escape, he refused to be sick, Sammy needed him. 

Sam blew his nose, "I'm fine Dean, it's a sniffle. I could have helped you," he sneezed again, "Really Dean, sometimes you treat me like a kid. When are you going to let someone look after you?" Sam looked concerned as Dean swayed on his feet and made a move to get out of his blankets. 

A glare from green eyes stopped him, "I'm fine. You're sick. My job to take care of you. Really need shower," Dean headed to the bathroom, "You stay put. I mean it." 

Dean stripped his clothes off and waited for the water to heat up, wondering if they needed more supplies like soup or Nyquil. He stepped under the spray and grabbed the shampoo, coughing when he knew Sam wouldn't hear him, Dean shrugged, "Well at least the jobs done and until we find another one Sammy can rest," he thought to himself as he started to rinse off the water. 

Out in the room, Sam sneezed again and blew his nose, wincing when the tissue felt like sandpaper, two days of having a constantly runny nose will do that and burrowed under the blankets, his eyes closing when his head touched the pillow after Dean shut the door of the bathroom slightly behind him. He sat bolt upright in bed when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the bathroom. 

"Dean," he untangled himself from the blankets and raced to the bathroom, "Dean, what is it?" Sam stood in the open door, searching for whatever threat was in there. 

Dean just stuck his head out, suds running down his face, "Nothing Sammy. Hot water gone. Sonofabitch went cold before I finished. Back to bed." 

He pulled his head back in and finished rinsing, "I said bed Sammy," when he didn't hear his brother move.

Dean smiled to himself, hearing Sam laugh as he headed back to bed as ordered. Finishing off his shower Dean shivered as the chill settled into his bones and cursing the lack of hot water, he quickly dressed in boxers and t-shirt and slipped into his bed after checking on Sam, making sure he was covered and sleeping. Dean slipped into his own bed, with another curse for cold sheets and he curled into a ball and tried to warm himself up that way, shivering so hard that the bed shook. Sam lay silent for a few minutes, hoping the shaking would stop or that his brother would have the sense to join him for warmth. When neither thing happened he sighed, Sam knew Dean would rather freeze instead of asking for his little brother's help. Sam shook his head fondly, his brother was an idiot sometimes. 

"Dean," he whispered and when his brother looked over Sam lifted his blankets and patted the bed in silent invitation. 

Dean wasted no time, sliding in behind his baby brother, who had rolled over so his back was to Dean, "Mmm, s'warm S'mmy," he slurred as he slipped his arms around his brothers waist automatically, even though it had been years since they had last shared a bed. 

"Jesus Dean, you're fucking freezing," Sam yelped as ice cold feet touched his legs, "Why didn't you just get in here with me in the first place, you idiot?" 

Dean didn't answer the question, his brain fuzzy from the dunking earlier and the cold shower he just had, "AlwayswarmSammy," Dean nuzzled into the back of Sam's neck, ignoring the squeals of "Cold Dean," and the squiggles from his baby brother, as his cold nose touched warm skin and Sam tried to move away from it, "MylilSammyspoon," Dean mumbled, his body relaxing as the heat radiating from Sam warmed him up, "MywarmlilSammyspoon, 'sniceSamreallynice," Dean yawned and promptly fell asleep. 

Sam sighed, it would take him forever to fall asleep again, it had been some time since he had shared a bed with his big brother and he had forgotten that for someone who professed he didn't cuddle, Dean had always turned into a total cuddle monster, tucking Sam in as little spoon. It was nice when he was smaller than his brother and he fit better, but now he was taller than Dean, it was a little weird. He yawned, and thought about moving to the other bed, it'd be more comfortable and he'd sleep better. Sam mentally slapped himself, who was he kidding, the familiar feeling of safety that came from snuggling into his big brother was just as comforting now as it was then. Sam yawned again and pulled Dean's arm further around his waist and fell asleep, knowing that his big brother wouldn't let anything happen to his Sammy.

\----

Sam woke the next morning, with a clear nose but his back felt like he was lying next to a furnace, and a vice around his waist, holding him down. He struggled to move, accidently shoving an elbow into the heater behind him which let out a grunt, "Oooff Sammy, 'smee. 'Mgettin up. Sonofabitch, bony elbows. You wanted me up shoulda asked," the voice was lower than normal and Sam remembered Dean being frozen when he fell asleep last night, and this morning he was giving off more heat than the sun. 

Even with Sam running hotter than average, there was no good reason Dean should be so hot. The warmth moved away and Sam shivered as the cool air in the room hit his overheated back, "Dean, are you alright?" Sam glanced over to his brother with a concerned look, "You don't sound too good." 

Dean turned back to the bed, his green eyes glazed with fever as he looked at Sam, "Mfine Dad, I don't get sick, Sammy's got a little sniffle but I'm taking care of him," he coughed and Sam winced at the harshness of the sound. 

"Dean, that cough sounds worse than a hellhounds bark," Sam threw back the blankets and headed over to his brother, placing a hand on his forehead for a moment "And you're burning up. You should be in bed." 

His brother moved his head away in irritation, grabbing at the table as the movement made his head swim, "Told you before Dad, I don't get sick. 'M not sick, need to take care of Sammy." 

Dean took one step away from the table and collapsed on the floor, Sam's shout of "Dean, DEAN! CAS, DEAN NEEDS YOUR HELP!" the last thing he heard. 

With a flutter of wings Castiel appeared in the room, "Why does Dean need my help and why could he not ask me himself Sam?" 

Cas peered around the room only just noticing the two hunters on the floor, the older one in the younger ones arms, "And why is he on the floor?" 

Dean stirred and opened his eyes, "Sokay Dad 'mfine, you go I c'n watch Sammy. Don' need no one to take care o'me, not a baby," he struggled to get up out of his little brothers arms. 

Castiel bent down and effortlessly picked Dean up in his arms, "Dean Winchester, it is not okay, Sam can watch himself and you most certainly do need someone to take of you. And no you are not a baby because you need someone." 

Cas lay Dean down on the bed and he turned to Sam and glared at him, "And how did you not know your brother was this ill Sam?" 

Dean moved restlessly under Cas's hand, "M'not sick Cas, Dad tol' me I don' get sick. He said I big nuff to not need him coz I not a baby." 

Sam and Cas exchanged horrified glances at those words, wincing when the other man coughed again. 

"Dean, when did Dad tell you that?" Sam asked the question for the both of them, dreading the answer, knowing it wouldn't be good. 

Dean peered blearily over at his brother, who was now sitting on the other bed, "Was six. I 'member coz I jus' start firs' grade. Was so 'cited. But wasn't good coz half m' class got sick. Coz somebody had flu. And went to school sick. I had headache 'n' sore throat coz there was lotta pollen inna air. Allergies. 'N' air con broke so I was a lil bit hot. Wasn' flu." 

Dean smiled fuzzily, "See tol' you I don' get sick. Dad tol' me I don'," and he happily passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel ran a hand over Dean's hair, smiling a little when the hunter leaned into the motion, before he turned his attention to Sam. 

"Is that true Sam. Did John Winchester really say that to his six year old son?" Cas continued stroking Dean's hair, even though he was watching Sam. 

The taller man stared at the angel, "I can't say that I can remember back then but if Dean said he did then it wouldn't surprise me. I can tell you that one time when Dean was about ten, we both caught a cold from school, sore throat, headache and I know I felt like someone had beaten me with a filthy stick. A very big, very filthy stick. Dad had just found a hunt and before he left he told Dean to take care of me because I was sick. His exact words were, "Dean, you need to man up and look out for your little brother. He's not feeling to good and you need to take care of him. You don't need me to stay, do you Dean? You don't need me to take care of you like a baby?" 

"I watched my big brother, who couldn't talk above a whisper, had barely managed to get out of bed for the past two days, and had turned down pie, look John in the eyes and say "No Dad I don't get sick, it's allergies. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of Sammy." And John walked away without a backward glance. Dean took care of me for a week before Dad came back. And not once did he let me do anything for him. I once offered to get him a drink of juice to have with dinner and he nearly bit my head off, saying he didn't need me to baby him. I got better after three days, it took two weeks before Dean was back to normal. And I knew he was better because he went and bought pie." Sam laughed, "It was the only time Dean ever turned down pie. I guess that's why I can remember it," he looked sadly at his brother, "I always knew Dad was harder on Dean but I never realized until now just how bad it was. Allergies, the only damn thing Dean is allergic to is CATS!" 

Sam was interrupted by a small voice, "Don' shout Sammy, head aches. Cas, my throat hurts too," a hand lifted up and reached out. 

The angel immediately grabbed it and turned his attention back to Dean, "Would you like Sam to get you a drink of juice, baby boy?" 

Dean nodded. "Baby boy, Cas?" Sam asked even as he got up and grabbed the drink for his brother. 

Castiel helped his hunter sit up and helped him drink before laying him back down. 

"Cas," Dean asked softly, the angel leaning closer when Dean pulled on his tie. "Pat my hair, please Cas? Felt nice," Dean whispered shyly, so low that Sam couldn't hear, "And baby boy. Please?" 

Cas could feel tears in his eyes, his heart breaking as he heard the unspoken words, knowing Dean wanted Cas to use the pet name, "Of course I can baby boy. You can have anything you want," he whispered back, "Just ask all right baby?" 

Dean smiled happily and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, closed his eyes with a sigh as Cas started stroking his hair again, moving closer to his angel, his body relaxing into sleep. Sam watched in stunned disbelief as his older brother curl up and fall asleep to Cas patting him, 

"Baby boy Cas?" he asked again. Castiel glanced over at the other man, "Yes Sam, it is used as a term of endearment, I believe," he smiled at the shock on the hunters face, "John Winchester told his six year old boy that he was not a baby, that he had to be an adult. Dean needs to let go of being an adult for a little bit and me calling him baby boy allows him to do that." 

Cas glanced down at the sleeping hunter and smiled softly, "If Dean didn't want to let go, he wouldn't have asked me to keep calling him baby." 

Sam sighed a little at the explanation, knowing that there was more to it, "That's not the only reason Cas. Calling him baby boy makes him feel safe and loved," he smiled when the angel looked confused, "I learnt years ago it's Deanspeak for I love you and I want to take care of you. He has a phobia about actually using the words, has for as long as I can remember, so he doesn't say them. Doesn't like to hear someone say them to him either. He uses nicknames," he stopped and laughed, "It's why Dean is the only one allowed to call me Sammy. And when he calls me Bitch, he's saying I love you and when I say Jerk back, he knows I'm saying I love you too. Actually, Dean used to call me baby boy sometimes, he stopped when I was seven." 

Sam stopped and thought, "No actually, he was told not to call me that. Dad came back from a hunt and heard Dean call me baby boy. Dad tore strips of Dean, yelling and screaming about how Dean should let me grow up and I had a name and Dean should use it, I yelled back at Dad telling him I didn't care but Dean just told me to shut up, that Dad was right I wasn't a baby and he shouldn't be calling me one," he smiled sadly, "And I don't think he has ever let anyone look after him without complaint or fighting. And definitely doesn't allow anyone to call him Baby, at least until..." Sam stopped as he noticed Dean waking up. 

Cas looked down with a smile, "Hello baby boy, do you feel a little better now?" Dean stretched, nodding as he tried to sit up, "Wait a minute baby, let me get on here properly and get comfortable," Castiel swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back on the head board, slipping an arm around Dean's shoulders and helping him to sit up. "Lean back now baby boy, do you think you could eat something?" 

Dean snuggled his head into his angels chest with a sigh, "Don't think so. Throat really hurts. Feel hot." 

Sam winced at hearing how raspy his brothers voice was, "Something cold to drink then Dean? We still have some juice left." 

He got up and brought a glass off juice over to the two men on the other bed, handing it to his brother as he continued, "Drink this. I was told by my big brother that when I was sick, even if I couldn't eat, I should at least drink something. Every time I got sick or hurt, even with just a sniffle, he would tell me, and since he was the one who raised me I heard it a lot," Sam laughed at the expression on Dean's face, "The last time he told me was just yesterday, Dean. So you only have yourself to blame." 

He mock glared at the untouched glass still in his big brothers hand, "Now, drink your juice or I will make you. I am taller than you and Cas will help me, won't you Cas," 

Sam shifted his attention to the angel who was still holding his hunter around the shoulders. 

Cas nodded when Dean shifted his head to peer up at him with one green eye, "Yes I will Sam. It's your choice Dean, drink your juice or I will pour it down your throat. You have taken care of Sam all of his life, now let us take care of you. Please baby, will you drink it and let us take care of you?" 

Dean sighed and nodded in silent agreement as he drank his juice.  
Sam smiled as he took the empty glass from his brother, "That's a good boy. I'll go on a grocery run, Dean needs more juice, and I need food that's not soup," he laughed as Dean growled but frowned when the growl turned into a cough, "You okay Dean?" 

With one last harsh bark the older man leaned back against his angel, eyes watering, "Yeah Sammy, 'mfine," Dean took a deep breath, bending over double as it started him coughing again, feeling himself panic when he couldn't get air into his lungs. 

Cas gently rubbed his back, "Easy baby, breathe in, breathe out. Listen to my voice baby boy and just breathe. In, and out." 

Dean slowly calmed, Castiel's words filling him with warmth, "That's it baby. Slowly breathe in. Now let it out. Good boy, you're doing so well for me. Would you like some water baby?" 

Castiel helped him sit up again, waiting until Dean shook his head before easing him back down to lie down on the pillows. 

"Do you want to go to sleep again, baby boy? Or do you want to watch some television?" 

Dean curled up and placed his head on Castiel's lap, "T.V. please Cas," he whispered, his throat feeling worse after his coughing fit. 

Sam still looked concerned, "Are you all right now Dean? I don't want to leave if you're not okay. Dean?" Sam looked worried when his brother didn't answer. 

Cas spoke softly as he stroked Dean's hair, "Dean," he waited until his hunter looked up with a small frown on his face, "Sam needs to go get you some more juice and maybe some soup for later baby, and some proper food for himself, but you scared him. He won't go if you don't want him to but you need to answer him, all right?" 

Dean waved a hand in Sam's direction, "Go Sammy, I need juice. You take care of me, please?" he whispered when his brother leaned down to hear him. 

Sam smiled at him and ran his own hand over Dean's hair, accidently brushing the back of his neck, laughing a little as Dean let out a sound that could only be called a, "Dude, did you just purr?" 

Sam laughed louder as Dean blushed, "Can't help it Sammy. Feels nice," the words came out muffled as Dean buried his face in Castiel's lap. 

The angel glared at the taller man, "Sam apologize for laughing at your brother right now. Then go and get the groceries." 

It was Sam's turn to blush, "Sorry Dean, it's just that I've never heard you make a sound like that before," he looked away shyly, "It's nice to hear as well. Now is there anything in particular you would like from the store?" 

Dean peeked out at him and shook his head, "Throat too sore Sammy. Can't eat," he smiled a little shyly, "Don' mind you laughing." 

Running his hand once more over his brothers hair and neck, smiling when he got another little purr, Sam headed out on the supply run, after turning on the T.V. for Dean and Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later Sam returned to the hotel room to find Cas lying on the bed wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants and a Dean shaped blanket. He shut the door softly behind him, seeing Cas place a finger on his lips to tell him to be silent. 

"He has a headache," the angel spoke in a whisper, the sound causing a frown to form on Dean's face, "I have used some of my 'mojo' to soundproof the room." 

Sam laughed softly at Cas's use of air quotes, "I'm sure no one will mind Cas, it's for Dean. And just out of curiosity why are you wearing Dean's clothes and um yeah DEAN?" 

Castiel sighed, as Sam walked over to the kitchen area and started putting the groceries away. 

"It started when you left, Dean was watching Dr Sexy when he started to cough again." 

Sam sat down on his bed noticing that there were new sheets, that were NOT from the hotel linen. 

Cas blushed, "I may have 'mojoed' some sheets as well, unfortunately I can't cure the flu, so I want to make Dean as comfortable as I can," he looked down at the hunter who was draped over his lap and chest before he continued his explanation. "He said his skin prickled and he felt hot." 

Cas ran a hand down his hunter's back as he filled Sam in on what happened after he left the room.  
\-----

Cas flicked through the channels until he landed on Dean's favorite show, as the door shut behind Sam, "Would you like to watch Dr Sexy baby boy?" 

Dean smiled and nodded snuggling his head back down in his angels lap, "Yes please, Cas," he whispered so as not to hurt his throat, "Like it. Hair please?" 

The angel laughed and placed his hand back on Dean's head and stroked gently. Remembering the purr that Sam got, Cas wondered if he could find that spot as well. He ran his hand over Dean's hair recalling that it was when Sam touched his brothers neck that caused the sound. He casually stroked Dean on the nape of his neck, right on the spine and was rewarded when his hunter purred, "Mmmm, feels nice Cas. Don' stop." 

The angel laughed and kept stroking "I won't stop baby boy, as long as it doesn't hurt your throat when you purr like that. Your brother was right, it sounds nice, it means you are relaxed and that makes us happy that you are happy." 

Dean glanced up at him, his green eyes shining, "Am happy, not hurt throat. I'll stop if it does," he returned his attention back to the show, purring softly with contentment, stopping occasionally when it started to hurt, for nearly an hour, as his angel patted his head gently. 

Cas watched the show, smiling when he heard the sound stop and start, realizing Dean was telling the truth when he said he would stop if it hurt, so Dean's whimper took him by surprise. 

"What's wrong, baby? Do you want me to stop?" Dean shook his head, "Skin prickles Cas, hot, clothes hurt me." 

Castiel looked at him in surprise, his hunter was only wearing the t shirt and boxers he had on since last night, "What clothes baby?" 

Dean whimpered again, "Too hot Cas, your clothes, sheets, feel prickly on me. Hot, but cold Cas, hurts," he broke off with a harsh cough.

Castiel stood up off the bed and lifted Dean up into his arms, carrying the coughing man into the bathroom, "Let's get you into the shower baby boy, you'll feel better in fresh clothes," he placed Dean down onto the toilet after he made sure the lid was down, "Can you shower by yourself baby boy? I'll go change the sheets and my clothes." 

Dean nodded his head, "C'n shower Cas. Borrow my clothes. Sweat pants, t-shirt. Please?" 

Cas smiled at him, "Of course baby, I'll bring you in some clean clothes, and keep the door open, don't call out if you need me just think my name and I'll hear you, okay baby boy?" 

He left the bathroom, closing the door a little bit to give Dean some privacy and searched the hunters duffle to find the clothes. After finding and changing into the sweat pants and an old Led Zeppelin shirt, he grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Dean and placed them in the bathroom, smiling at the amount of steam in the room. 

"Hey baby, your clothes are in here," he smiled as a hand poked out through the curtain and waved, "Just remember I'm just a thought away." He left the room again laughing as the hand movements got wilder, "All right baby, all right, don't shout. I'm going."

Castiel looked at the sheets that came with the hotel room and frowned, they were much too rough for Dean's skin, especially since it seemed that the fever he was running made it extra sensitive. He snapped his fingers and two sets of Egyptian cotton sheets appeared in his arms. He smiled and quickly remade the beds, he had just finished smoothing the last sheet when he heard a small voice call, "Cas?" 

He hurried back into the bathroom to find Dean dressed only in boxers, swaying slightly, his eyes glazed, "Headache Cas. 'Mcold now." 

Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt, "Here baby put this on, good boy. Now come on let's get you into bed." he slipped his arms around Dean and picked him up effortlessly. 

He carried his hunter out to the bed and laid him down in the middle of the bed, trying and failing to stand up when Dean's arms tightened around his neck, "No Cas, stay?" 

The angel smiled at him, "Of course baby boy, but you have to let go so I can get into bed next to you." 

Dean quickly let go, only to drape himself over his angel with a sigh, "Mmm. YouwarmCassss, myhotangelteddy," his words sounded slurred and Castiel looked down in concern, smiling when he noticed Dean's green eyes were almost shut in sleep. 

"Better than my warmlilSammyspoon," Dean yawned and snuggled closer, throwing a leg and and an arm over his angel, burying his face into Castiel's neck, "Not cold, hotangelteddycuddles." 

Dean shifted back a little to look into Cas's eyes, "Please?" he waited until he felt Cas's arms wrap around him before returning to his position, giving a happy hum of agreement when he heard his angel teddy ask "Is this what you wanted baby boy?" 

Cas smiled, running his hands along Dean's spine feeling tense muscles relax as his hunter fell asleep. His good mood soured when he heard the happy hum turn to a whimper of pain when the people in the room started shouting, "Head hurts Cas. Too loud." 

Castiel snapped his fingers, watching Dean relax again as the loud noises disappeared when he soundproofed the room, "There baby, I'm afraid I can't cure you but I can take care of you." 

Dean patted Cas gently, "S'ok angel. Feel good you're here. Stay," 

Dean nuzzled back into his angels neck with a pleased hum when he heard, "Of course I'll stay baby. You belong to me." 

Cas spoke the last words softly, knowing Dean had heard them when his hunters arms tightened around him. 

"Yours," Dean sighed softly, as he dropped off to sleep, "MY angel," the words almost muffled against the angels neck. 

Cas lay on the bed with his arms wrapped around his hunter, smiling at Dean's words, losing track of time until he heard Sam's key in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas looked at Sam with worry in his eyes, as he finished up his story and repeated the last words he and Dean had said. 

"I didn't mean that Dean belongs to me Sam, and I am sure that it is the fever talking when he said that. I'll leave you alone." 

Sam laughed softly, noticing Dean frown and curl deeper into the angel, unconsciously reacting to Cas threating to leave, "Don't you dare Cas, Dean would kill me," he smiled as the angel's worry turned to confusion, "I'm not kidding, he will kill me if you leave him. Remember I told you that in Deanspeak, nicknames are I love you?" 

At Castiel's nod, Sam continued, "Well from the first Dean has called you Cas, I have eyes and I am good at seeing things that are right in front of me. I know you love him and I know my big brother loves you. I can see how much you both love each other. He belongs to you and you are his angel," Sam smirked, "Or should I say his hot angel teddy?" 

Castiel blushed and laughed, running a hand down Dean's spine as his hunter stirred at the sound, "Sshh baby, I'm still here," before turning back to Sam, "Well I am an angel Sam and I have a higher body temperature than you. And Dean said I was better than a hmm what was it now? Oh that's right, I'm better than his warm little Sammy spoon." 

It was Sam's turn to blush and the pair laughed only to be interrupted by a low voice, "Cas, Sammy I'm hungry please?" 

Cas looked down and peered into green eyes that looked a little brighter, "Do you want Sam to heat up some soup for you baby boy? You feel a little bit cooler than you did this morning." 

Dean nodded and glanced over to Sam, "Please Sammy? And some juice too?" he returned his gaze to Cas, "Feel little better Cas, sit up please?" 

Cas helped Dean sit up, letting the hunter lean against chest, the angels back against the headboard of the bed, arms wrapped around Dean's waist. 

"Thank you Sammy," the voice still wasn't much over a whisper, "It's good," Dean handed his empty glass back to Sam and took the bowl, moaning with his first mouthful, "Really good." 

Sam stared at him in shock at how fast he was eating, he was used to his brothers eating habits but this was like he hadn't eaten in, "Dean, when was the last time you actually ate something? And coffee doesn't count as a food." 

Dean looked down at his empty bowl and blushed, without answering, "Dean, I need an answer," Sam's voice trailed off as a thought hit him, "Dean, you haven't eaten since that diner have you. The one where you ordered my lunch but nothing for you." 

Sam's voice sounded sad, "You told me you slept with that librarian, because I asked you if you were sick because you weren't eating. That was three days ago Dean. For the past two days you have made me stay in bed because I had a sniffle and made me do the research while you fussed and made sure I didn't know you were sick. And then went out in the middle of a freezing cold night where you fought and killed a water spirit by yourself after being half drowned by the damn thing. You've been sick and haven't eaten for three days and you went on that hunt and came back cold and wet and then had a cold shower that's why you were so cold. AND THEN YOU WERE WILLING TO FREEZE IN YOUR OWN BED INSTEAD OF ASKING IF YOU COULD SHARE MINE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" 

Cas looked down at the hunter his arms, "Is this true Dean, you sleep with a woman so you don't have to tell your brother that you might be sick and you haven't eaten and have been sick for three days AND YOU WENT ON A HUNT! AND CAME BACK WET AND COLD AND THEN HAD A COLD SHOWER! AND YOU WERE WILLING TO FREEZE INSTEAD OF ASKING FOR COMFORT! DEAN WINCHESTER IS THIS TRUE?" 

Dean turned stricken eyes up to Cas and a tear slid down his cheek, as he dropped the bowl on the bed beside him, "Cas, I" his voice broke and he scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

The other pair exchanged shocked glances at the sound, Sam getting up and knocking on the door, "Dean, open up please, I'm sorry for yelling." 

He tried to open the door but something heavy was blocking it. Sam gestured to Cas to join him, "I think he is lying in front of the door and he won't open it for me. Will you ask him? He might do it for you," he asked Cas, moving over so the angel could knock on the door. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. Open the door for me, please?" Cas exchanged a worried glance with Sam "I can't open the door Sam, it'll hurt him if I try," before returning his attention to the door, "Will you move away from the door?" When his only answer was hoarse coughing, Cas made a decision, "I'm coming in baby," and he vanished with a rustle of wings.

Sam didn't have time to blink before Cas was opening the door, cradling a coughing, crying Dean in his arms, "Is he alright?" 

The angel nodded briefly in Sam's direction as he headed toward the bed and sat down, pulling his hunter into his lap, "No baby boy, you will sit here and when you are calm you will explain." 

Dean struggled in the angels arms, trying to break free, broken sentences mingling with coughs Sam and Cas feeling their hearts break when they managed to decipher the words Dean was saying between tears and coughs. 

"Didn't say it. Sorry. Cas, promise I didn't do it. My job to watch Sammy. Not bother Sammy. Sorry I'm not good. Didn't mean it. Sorry, I'm so sorry. I gotta go Cas. Let me go, I'm not good for you," his voice breaking as he tried to speak while coughing, tears running down his face. 

Cas just tightened his arms around Dean, "Can't let you go baby boy. You belong to me remember." 

Dean struggled for another minute, before he drooped bonelessly in his angels lap, resigned that he wasn't moving for the moment, calming himself with a visible effort. 

Sam watched with a small smile from the other bed as his brother curled up into Cas's lap, "Dean, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I was worried about you." 

Dean moved his head slightly so he could see Sam, "Sorry Sammy. Sorry Cas," he sighed blushing, "It's my fault you're angry at me. Could I get a glass of water please? My throat still hurts." 

Sam got up and got it for him, sitting on the bed next to the angel and his brother as he handed Dean the glass, "We're not angry at you Dean, we're worried about you." 

Cas ran a soothing hand down his hunter's arm, "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have shouted at you either. Do you think you can explain now, baby boy? If you don't feel up to it we can wait until you feel better." 

Dean turned his face into Cas's neck and nuzzled into him, "Mfine Cas, I can sit here though? You stay with me please?" his voice muffled. 

Cas laughed softly, "Of course you can sit on my lap baby. I like having you curled up on my lap, it's like having a cat," Cas ran a hand along Dean's neck laughing again as he made his hunter purr, "Especially when you sound like one. And I already told you I would stay. No, you're not moving until you tell us everything. And maybe not even after that. I might not ever want to let you go."

Sam groaned, "Jeez Cas, that's my big brother you're cuddling with. Or should I call you hot angel teddy." 

Dean blushed as Cas laughed, "How about you, warm little Sammy spoon," Dean groaned and hid his face as Cas continued, "You should have told me that Dean's a total cuddle bug when he gets the chance," he tightened his arms, "Alright baby boy, we'll stop teasing you," he leaned closer and whispered so only Dean could hear him, "But between you and me I like cuddle bugs," he sat back up and smiled at Dean who blushed even deeper, even as he returned the smile. 

"Me too Cas," he whispered before turning to Sam to include him in the conversation, "I didn't tell you that I slept with that chick Sammy, think about it, I never actually told you I took her back to the hotel," Dean told him when Sam opened his mouth to protest. 

After a few minutes thought, Sam made a sound of agreement, "Huh, you didn't. You said she was hot, she would miss her lunch break and our empty room. I was the one who jumped to conclusions. But to be fair it's something you would do." 

Dean laughed softly, "Yeah, I would have, but you haven't noticed I don't anymore. Not for a while. I flirt, probably always will, it's just how I am, but I haven't," he shrugged, "Anyway, I felt like crap so I went back to the room and slept. I asked that chick to watch you and ring me if you left so you wouldn't know, that's why she missed lunch. I bought her something because I felt guilty about it." 

Cas smiled to himself hoping he knew the reason why Dean hadn't in a while but only asking, "Why didn't you ask to share Sam's bed when you were freezing baby? And why is Sam your warm little Sammy spoon and I'm your hot angel teddy and I'm better?" 

Cas laughed as both hunters blushed as he mentioned the nicknames, Dean sighing before he answered, "Sam was sick, didn't want to disturb him. And I couldn't ask him to take care of me. I have to watch out for Sammy always. I'm older, Dad always told me I had to take care of Sammy. No matter what. Never had anyone take care of me. Well, not since I was little." 

He stopped and the other two knew Mary was the only one who taken care of Dean, "Sammy was always warmer than me, even when he was a baby. We had to share a bed when we were growing up and he was always the little spoon. So I could keep him safe. When we were in really crappy rooms and it was cold I would cuddle Sam and he would be so hot, that it was better than a heater. I hated it when Dad got us separate beds, I never slept as well or as warm by myself," Dean smiled at his brother. 

Sam smiled back, "You mean you always MADE ME little spoon," Sam laughed, "But even when I told you I hated being little spoon, I loved it. I always felt safe. I knew it meant you would protect me Dean. And last night was the best night's sleep I have had in years." 

Dean ducked his head shyly, "Mine too Sammy," he whispered as he continued, "I used to have a teddy once, before" his voice broke, "the fire" being the unspoken words they all heard. Dean took a breath, and his arms tightened around his angel, "I can't remember who gave him to me. He was just always there. He was there when they would fight. I would hear them and hold him and he made me feel safe. I would tell him secrets, bad feelings, awful thoughts I couldn't tell anyone else. When I was sad, he made me feel better. I told him good stuff too. He listened for hours when I talked about how I was going to be a big brother. He would let me hold him, no matter what position I fell asleep in or where I fell asleep. He never got mad at me, no matter what I said. He was the only one knew everything about me. My deepest darkest thoughts. And he still loved me," he laughed softly, "It was a stuffed toy, could never have feelings, but even after all these years I know he loved me because I loved him. I lent him to you that night Sammy. You were upset and I thought that because he always made me feel better he could do the same for you. As soon as you seen him, you stopped crying and smiled at him. I lost him when I carried you out that night Sammy. Didn't even have the chance to grab him. No time to grab anything except you. Wouldn't have been able to keep him with me anyway. I don't know what he would think of the things I've done, but I hope he would still love me." 

Dean stopped and wiped his eyes, not noticing Sam and Cas doing the same. Dean cleared his throat, "Sammy, could you get me a cold drink please? My throat is starting to hurt," he waited until Sam had returned and after thanking his brother and drinking the whole glass he continued, "You're an angel Cas and you're even warmer than Sammy. And you know all my deepest darkest secrets, the things I did in Hell, and you still saved me. And you took care of me." Dean dropped his head shyly, "I'm really tired again, do you mind if I go to sleep?" 

Sam shook his head as he got up off the bed, "Of course not Dean, you're still sick and sleep is the best thing for you. Don't worry about me, my big brother taught me how to take care of myself, but I need him to take care of himself," he smiled at his brother. Dean smiled sleepily back before he turned to his angel, "You'll stay with me please Cas?" he whispered, "Need you."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel hugged Dean to his chest, "Of course I'll stay baby boy. I told you before you belong to me. Now lie down baby, and I'll even be your teddy again if you want," he laughed as Dean nodded, even as he blushed. 

"Yes pleas Cas," Dean yawned as his slipped off his angels lap and on to the bed, "You can sit up and talk to Sammy if you want, just don't leave me please?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and tucked his head into his angel's hip, yawned once more and promptly fell asleep. 

Sam glanced over to the pair from the table where he was eating a sandwich and laughed at the sight of his big brother curled up like a big cat, almost in the lap of the angel, "Is he purring as well Cas?" 

The angel ran a hand over the back of his hunter's neck, glancing over at Sam when Dean moved closer and let out a happy rumble, "Does that answer your question Sam?" Cas laughed as his hand continued it's slow movement, "He loves the back of his neck being stroked." 

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, "Wait, the back of his neck, just at the top of his spine?" he hurried over to the bed to see just where Castiel meant. "Oh my God Cas," he just barely remembered to keep his voice down, so he didn't wake his brother up, "He always used to nuzzle me in that exact spot when I was little. I had forgotten until last night when he stuck his cold nose on me," Sam smiled, "You know thinking back I always did wonder why he did that. I just wish I had known earlier, he sounds so happy and relaxed." 

Sam reached out a hand to stroke and was startled when his brother growled, "Touch me and die Sammy." 

One green eye opened and glared at him for a moment before slipping shut again. Sam snatched his hand back as Cas laughed at the grumbles that still came from his hunter, 

"Love Sammy, not Sammy, but just Cas. MY Cas. Love you Cas." 

The angel's eyes were wide at the last remark, and his hand stilled, "What was that baby boy?"

Dean moved his head in irritation and turned his one eyed glare on the angel, " You heard me, I LOVE YOU CASTIEL," he shut his eye again and curled back around his angel, "Now can both of you shut up, I'm trying to sleep." 

Sam laughed softly, "Love you Dean," he laughed again at the muffled "Love you Sammy, sleeping now," and headed to his own bed. 

Dean moved his head under Cas's hand in silent invitation, purring again when his angel started stroking, the sound getting a little louder when he heard a soft "I love you Dean Winchester, and I'll stay as long as you want me baby."

Dean opened his eyes next morning to find himself wrapped around his angel who was looking down at him like it was normal to be used as a human sized teddy, "Morning baby boy, how do you feel?" 

Dean felt a blush rise up in his face at the words, "Fine now Cas thank you," he ducked his head shyly, as he moved away slightly. 

Cas laughed softly, feeling a little hurt, "You weren't so shy yesterday Dean, but if it bothers you I won't call baby any more." 

His hunter sat up quickly, hearing the hurt that Cas tried to hide, "I want you too Cas, please? Just give me a chance. I'm not used to this. But I like it when you call me baby. It makes me feel safe," he wrapped his arms around his angel, "Please Cas? Let me try?" Dean looked into his angels eyes, "I meant it last night. Castiel, I love you. I want to be yours always," his face turned pink as he continued, "You told me yesterday I could have anything I wanted. I just had to ask," Dean took a deep breath and shyly asked, "Will you be mine Cas?" 

It was Castiel's turn to blush as his own arms came around his hunter in a return embrace, "I love you Dean Winchester. You are mine always, just as I have always been yours since I first saw you. I will always be yours baby." 

Cas felt his breath stop as Dean leaned in closer, so close that he could feel the words coming out of his hunters mouth, "I'm asking if I can kiss you?" 

Cas's laughing answer of "Yes of course you can," was muffled by Dean's lips closing the distance. 

They broke apart to the sound of Sam cheering, "It's about time you two, I'm so pleased for you. Do you think we could have breakfast now?" 

Dean ducked his head shyly, "I'm really sorry if I worried you before Sam and I promise I will tell you if I feel sick in the future although I think Cas would send me back to Hell if I didn't say anything," Dean smiled at Cas with a cheeky grin. 

"Yes I will baby boy, you're mine now and I will not have you doing anything so stupid as not caring for yourself." 

Sam snorted as Dean blushed, "Finally someone who can threaten you and have you listen Dean," Sam became serious, "It's my fault as well, I didn't pay attention and I should have seen what was happening. I'm sorry Dean." 

Dean got up off the bed and went over and hugged his little brother, "It's all forgiven, we'll do better in the future," he smiled as Sam hugged him back, an act of mutual forgiveness, "Actually Sasquatch, food sounds really good. I haven't eaten real food in three days and I'm starving." 

The three of them laughed, glad that everything was back to normal, not knowing what the future held but Dean knew that as long as he had his angel and his brother they would face it together.


End file.
